rebal reapers
by rattlesnakeking013
Summary: what will happen when samcros alliance with other clubs hasnt made its way to other charters and that war lands in charming.


disclaimer: i do not own sons of anarchy i only own my own oc caracters.

As the Texas chapter of the sons of anarchy known as the rebel reapers or rebel sons sit around at church they discuss how to handle the mayan problem in attendance is president big Paul bass, vice president Jacob bass or rattlesnake jake, srgt at arms greg "tramp" lutz, chaplain preacher Thomas Clark, tresurer joesph "J-bird" boroughs , secretary Tormaline "misfit" bass and her twin as the road capt. Nikolas "road hound" bass then in the club house u have a few prospects, the old man don "il duce" bass big Paul's dad at the bar and around 15 to 20 assorted members arround the locked down compound unlike samcro the rebel sons all ride old skool rigids of various styles. but back to church Big Paul the gaval "alright what are we gonna do to end this with the mayans"," misfit pipes in "i say we get everyone together and just ride in sho..." Tramp cuts in "we've done tried that and every time we just end up loosing more members, them wet backs get  
better guns then us the only way we can beat them is buy clays guns",jake speaks up "i think we should call clay or jax because all were doing Is killing this chapter I think untill we can regain our power here we should lock it down and go to redwood"," i dont agree vp this is our home I dont wanna give it up to the mayans just yet but go call redwood and see what clay thinks ,meeting ajourned" they all walk out rattlesnake walks up to il Duce "hey hand me a prepaid and a beer I'm going to call jax" the old man hands him the phone and he calls one of samcro's prepaids "ello whos dis" answers a Scottish voice on the other end, " hey Chibs its rattlesnake in Texas is jax there " ,"hey jackie boy phone its the one of dem damn rebel sons" ,"yeah whats up", " jax we got problems this Mayan war is killing us were thinking about locking down the club house here and coming to redwood to regroup before there's nothing left here to salvage" there's silence on  
the other end while the samcro vp Jackson "jax" teller thinks about it " ok rattlesnake I'll put it up for..., just then diesel comes running in with cholo yelling "the mayans are here" as a van hits the front gate and mayans start coming over the fence rattlesnake drops the phone drawing his desert eagles he runs out taking cover shooting at mayans as there fireing shots while entering the compound, (meanwhile in charming) "Chibs get everyone together I'm calling an emergency church, once everyone is gathered around jax speaks up " ok I just got off the phone with the rebels and there Mayan beef has gotten to a point where it could affect our relationship with Alvarez there wanting to come out here for a while to let the heat die down and then go back after they have a sit down with Alvarez"," ok I agree, what did u tell them"." nothing the phone was dropped before I could get the chance another Mayan attack"," ok vote all in favor- any opposed  
-no ok rebel reapers join us temporarly untill a treaty can be put in place, happy u dog and gamble head for Texas to act as escourt jax call up rattlesnake" (back in domino tx at the rebel compound) " Big Paul , rattlesnake we can't take much more of this"," we know" answers both of them jj's phone rings he holsters one of the g18's that he drew when his de50's went empty, firing the other he answers the phone"yeah what did they say brother"," ur clear to go" misfit drops ,a bullet in her shoulder two prospects are down one of the mayans gets a lucky shot hitting Big Paul in the side when he falls they decide to retreat for the time being while they have the upper hand jake runs over to him the bullet slipped in his side and hit his lungs in his dieing breath he appoints jake as president they carry him in, rattlesnake removing both his dads rank insigneas and his own handing his to tramp " looks like ur the new vp, hey il Duce would u do the  
honor of being the new sgt at arms"," idk jj road hound is next in line"," yeah but he likes his position as road capt"," ok then I will what did samcro say"," after we bury my dad I'm gonna head out the rest of u sneak out after dark"," will do president", misfit walks in hearing the conversation " ur not going alone are u"," no I'm not I'll take diesel, cholo and two of the prospects and then alex will ride out with the rest of u on my bike"," why is that whore coming with us", rattlesnake just shakes his head at his lil sister "because I said so misfit now let's get everything ready to go j-bird road hound go to the funeral home and get is scheduled for tomorrow after noon and have them send someone out for my dad I'm gonna go get everything ready to leave strait from the graveyard il Duce cholo get everyone together and start packing up the club house and getting it loaded onto the two semi's I want them and the buses have all the women and  
children ready to load up and leave as soon as it gets dark, after everythings loaded get the trucks outta here the last time we will see our home will be as we pull out, ( meanwhile with there samcro escorts gone the mother charter once again attends church) opie answers clays question first about what to do about the rebel reapers" clay with all do respect I mean these are our brothers but there's a reason there the rebels even among us and if its as bad as u say I dont need to remind u that rattlesnake is fuckin crazy he makes happy and tig look like alter boys" both happy and tig chuckle at this jax raises his hand to hush everyone "op think about this though , u said these are brothers that have lost family what are we suppose to just forget that"," yeah why not kinda like some people at this table forgot about tig shooting my wife" opie up on his feet " hey I didn't forget I was the one who wanted justice to the point me and clay were gonna kill  
each other over it" now both are up and shouting piney and tig grab opie taking him outside while Chibs and bobby take jax to a back room as gemma, tara and lyla walk in about the time opie comes out the double doors clay walks out behind jax and looks at juice " go check on opie and let me know" he nods his head and clay goes and checks on his stepson, "jax u alright","yeah just the stress of everything I'm fine hows ope"," idk juice went to check on him". " hey opie you ok brother"," yeah I'll be fine I'm just fed up with clay and his shit I mean I lost donna to him and tig and that was never settled I just dont wanna lose lyla the same way, I'm gonna go ride and clear my head but I think at the next church I'm gonna put it up for a vote I'm going nomad", opie walks out not even looking at clay & jax getting on his bike and flying out of the club house juice walks into the shop " everything ok with him"," no jax it ain't ope is gonna go nomad because  
he is afraid of losing lyla the same as he did donna and he feels that her death was never resolved by this charter because of who killed her"," which means either we lose opie or tig what do u wanna do clay, ( now back to the rebel reapers club house) as the bikes pull out of the club house with a hearse in right behind rattlesnake, misfit, and rock hound they head to the cemetery after the service and burying his dad jr removes his kutt putting it on his bags and taking of strait down I-40 for samcro, the rest of the club heads back and starts packing up and locking up the club house as they finish and our pulling out the mayans attack again the club members that our out front fall back to the end of the line and started shooting trying to give the club a chance to take off one hitting alex her falling off jj's bike misfit running over to her draging her to the side of the road calling the truck to come get them, mean while jj and his posse are  
headed west already incountering the mayans finally meeting up with the group from samcro opening up there guns finely the mayans back off and the group rides into charming to the club house, clay and the others walk out still minus opie "welcome brother any trouble"," yeah mayans most of the way but we took care of it any word from the others"," yeah three injured one dead they didn't say who"," where's ope was looking foward to seeing him","opie left a few days ago he is still pissed because clay and tig killed donna and he is afraid of loseing lyla the same way" they all look over at lyla sitting on the couch " and let me guiss he wants justice"," yeah he does why u wanna do it"," are u telling me to kill tig clay"," yes and we will wait til everyone gets here and then blame it one the new mayans coming in use it as a bargening chip with Alvarez when u have ur sit down with him"," ok but let's go find opie chibs jax u wanna go"," wait before u go I'm  
calling an emergency church tig u wait here" clay walks over to the girls " make sure tig doesn't listen in" they all walk in sitting around the table jr taking tigs seat "ok a year ago I made a dicession that almost destroyed this club and sent tig to kill opie thinking he was a rat by the time I found out the truth donna was dead instead stahl has been dealt with for her part in it but there are two others that still require punishment for her death" there are murmers around the table as everyone tries to figure out who clay is talking about clay pounds the gavel " quite the first one will be sgt at arms tig trager the vote is to have jr kill him and blame it on the new mayans in town using It as another bargening chip with Alvarez chibs Telford will take his place as sgt, at arms the next one is me I will step down making jax the new president first motion tig all in favor - any oposed ok motion passes now me any opposed - in favor motion denied  
now go find opie", they walk our jax walking up to tig "come on brother let's go find ope" Chibs and jr already out side they all head out on there bikes looking for samcro enforcer opie winston( mean while back to the rebel convoy) two prospects and rode hound fall back in the pickup to get alex and jj's bike nikolas jumps out while him and misfit load the bike and alex in the bed one prospect who was a marine corpman jumps back there with her trying to stop the bleeding misfit gets on her bike and they take off running down the mayans in front of them the next batch being at least 20 miles behind them the rest of the trip is fairly uneventful they get alex stabalised, about 50 miles outside charming they stop to eat while there thair the mayans catch up and open fire they have the diner surrounded misfit calls jr( the four pull up outside the cabin )opie's bike is out front they walk in "ope u hear" jax yells out opie comes around the corner as the  
phone rings " yeah what is it, shit ok where are u, hey we gotta go there pinned down by mayans at a little diner just this side of Oakland"," okay I know where that is" they all head out towards the diner at full throttle showing up drawing there guns and opening fire jr moves into position behind tig and puts a round thru his back then he stops firing and hollers " chibs come here he's been hit" the mayans take off for Texas the other club comes out they get tig loaded into the truck and head for the samcro club house chibs, preacher and tramp start working on tig lyla runs up to opie and clay comes up " u ok son"," yeah I just had to do some thinking" tara joins the others working on tig after an hour they come out chibs looks at jax and clay and shakes his head tara speaks up " I'm sorry we did everything but he didn't make it, all right there will be no morning our dead brother let's celebrate our new friends in town thats what tig would have  
wanted, gemma is making dinner and everyone will be there or feel her raith,(later that night everyone gathered around the table at clay and gemma morrow's table) clay raises his beer "to our brothers may everything turn out in our favor"


End file.
